Twas the Night Before Christmas
by Ron'sgoddess
Summary: Ron and Hermione are sitting by the fire in their house, strolling through memory lane. Yet another Christmas story by me. Enjoy! RWHG! Please read and review. COMPLETE!


**A/N: This short little fanfiction came to me in an email to my friend. And so I thought it would be a perfect story. A good short fanfiction.**

**Summary: Ron and Hermione are sitting by the fire in their house, strolling through memory lane. Yet another Christmas by me. Enjoy! RW/HG! Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter! JK is so lucky to come up with such a wonderful story. I envy her.**

'**Twas the Night Before Christmas**

"'Twas the night before Christmas and all through the castle. Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse; the stockings were hung by the house elves with care, in hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there.

The students were nestled all snug in their beds, while visions of sugar-quills danced in their heads.

The headmaster and teachers, and _I_ in my pointy hat, had just settled our brains for a long winter's nap. When out on the grounds there arose such a clatter, I sprang from my from my four-poster to see what was the matter. Away to the window I flew like a flash, tore open the shutters and threw up the sash.

The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow gave a luster of midday to objects below; when what to my wondering eyes should appear, but a miniature sleigh and eight tiny reindeer, with a little old driver, so lively and quick, I knew in a moment it must be St. Nick.

More rapid than eagles and he whistled and shouted, and called them by name: Now Prancer now Vixen, now Comet, and Cupid, now Donder and Blitzen! To the top of the porch, to the top of the wall! Now dash away, dash away, dash away, all!"'

Ron Weasley closed the book and looked at his eleven sleeping children. Who had all fallen asleep as he read the story. Tucking them firmly into their beds he kissed them all and headed outside and down the hall where he found his wife baking cookies for Santa to enjoy while he visited them.

"There all asleep!" Ron said as he kissed his wife Hermione firmly on the lips.

"Good! I thought they'd never fall asleep!" Replied Hermione hugging her husband. "You know I saw you reading to the children."

Ron smiled, "yeah and what did you think?"

"I thought it was rather sexy!"

"Well then, we'll have to do something about that later!" Grabbing Hermione's hands, Ron led her over to the couch next to the roaring fire. "Do you remember the first time I kissed you?"

Hermione nodded. "How can I forget? We weren't even dating then! But you didn't seem to care. I remember it so well. We were both sitting in the Gryffindor Common room on Christmas Eve just like we are now. It was so late at night and everyone had gone to bed. And so did we but we both couldn't sleep so we bumped into each other downstairs—"

"Yeah, we literally bumped into each other. And then we got some hot cocoa curled up on the couch with blankets wrapped around us and we talked for hours. Watching the snow fall silently down outside. It was the most romantic night of our lives. But we weren't even dating."

Smiling, Hermione cuddled up to her husband. "Do you remember what you asked me?"

"Yeah! I asked you who you fancied! And straight out you said that you fancied me! You could not imagine how happy I was to hear that coming from you."

"I can only imagine. Right then you looked up at the ceiling and saw a mistletoe floating right above us—" Ron was cut off.

"—And then you kissed me. Without even a warning you kissed _me_. I could also say that it was very romantic. Which it was. For a first kiss."

Ron paused for a moment just thinking of this wonderful memory. "It was exactly midnight on Christmas Day. But when I saw all the magical things that had happened I knew that somehow you were the one for me. Besides that was the day that I told you how much you meant to me and that I loved you more than anything else in this world… but being the romantic husband that I know I am I must ask you to look up!"

Hermione looked up and beheld her gaze on a floating mistletoe. She smiled yet again and kissed her husband blissfully yet again. It was almost like the first one. Almost as meaningful and never hoping to run out of that magic that bound them together.

As they sat kissing under the hovering mistletoe, somewhere in the house a clock chimed twelve times.

**A/N: OOOHHH I love Christmas it's the best day ever. Other than my birthday. I hope you have all enjoyed that short very fluffy-corny fic. This whole entire story kind of explains the type of date I would love to have. You know where your sitting by the warm fireplace cuddled up in your husbands/boyfriend's/fiancé's arms and drinking hot cocoa, while your watching the snow falling silently down. This would be the most amazing date ever. **

**I know I'm a hopeless romantic. I hope you have all enjoyed this. Please Review.**


End file.
